Burned 2: Colliding Universes
by spinopower
Summary: After Hans escapes prison with help from a magical source, he finds himself in a strange Arendelle he though he'd never see. He came back expecting to get revenge, only to see that Anna has somehow become the Queen, and has powers of fire. What happens when he finds out he's part of something bigger than just revenge on the girls? Sequel to Burned
1. Breaking Out

_Chapter 1_

_Breaking Out_

**You think I own Frozen? I wish! Oh, and this is a sequel, so you should probably read Burned, before you read this. **

** A/N: So Here it is :) The sequel to Burned. Ok, I'm not going to stop you at all, I just want to get on with rewriting this story.**

It was the middle of summer in the Southern Isles everybody was happy, except for one. In the dank, cold dungeons of the castle, Hans laid there. He was chained to the wall and looked like he hadn't moved from the spot since he'd been put in there.

He'd faced trial and had been sentenced to life in prison. He felt the punishment was way to harsh, but the royal family probably just wanted him to never be able to humiliate them again.

He wondered if his parents wouldn't have been as strict, but he doubted it. According to George, Hans had shamed the whole family. They'd striped him of his title and family name. He was no longer a prince of the Southern Isles, now he was at a commoner left to Roy down here in the cells.

But Hans was smart, he had an escape plan, he just had to wait for it to come. He'd been down here for two months already, two whole months. Two months were he could have been ruling Arendelle, if only Anna hadn't got in the way. If only she'd just accepted her fate and died that room like she was supposed two. But no, she had to go and save Elsa.

She had to throw herself in front of Elsa, didn't she? She had to freeze right there. He was so close, his sword was only a few meters from Elsa's neck. If only Anna hadn't got in the way. If only.

While he was pondering this, he heard a sound. The dungeon door was opening, and two guards came walking in. Behind them followed a man. He was tall, dressed all in black. He walked with long strides, like he was egar to finally be here. The man was dressed head to foot in a long gown, with a hood covering his face from view. Actually, know that he thought about it, Hans couldn't actually tell if it was a man under that cloak.

Hans hadn't been expecting a visitor, so when the guards told him the man was here to see him, he was spooked. They told the guy he had 10 minutes, and walked out the dungeon, shutting the door behind them. Hans hefted himself up and looked at the man who was staring at him threw the bars, or might have been, he couldn't see his face under the hood.

"Prince Hans?" The man said, his voice was quiet and ruff, like he was trying to disguise his voice and he put his hand to the bar, running his fingers against the cold metal.

" It's just Hans now, but who wants to know?" Hans questioned him, finding it hard to move, as his limbs were sore.

A chuckle escaped the mans lips, which sent a shudder down Hans spine. "Mannik. You called for my services didn't you? Before you were put in this... prison."

Hans looked at him and breathed. "You, your the one who's going to get me out of here? Not to be rude.. Actually, yeah, take this as rude. You aren't exactly very tough, and you just walked in? How did you persuade the guards to let you in?" Hans was getting angry, whoever this guy was, he definitely didn't know what he was doing.

Mannik invisible smile dropped. "Do not underestimate me, Hans. My methods aren't as.. brutal as people would like them to be, but they are still as good. As for the guards, I am the kind of person that... people can't say no to." He drew his words out, pausing every once and a while to think for what to say.

"Yeah, whatever." Hans wasn't impressed. "Get me out of here, than I'll believe you. How do you intend to do this anyway?"

Mannik smiled, this time it was visible through the lighting. "The only way I can, magic."

Hans' eyes narrowed. "Magic? No oh, I've dealt with magic before, no thanks. I'll get out on my own, thank you very much." His words were harsh.

Mannik's face twitched with annoyance. "Yes, your time with the Queen of ice. Indeed, but I can assure you, it will not end badly this time."

"How can you be sure?"

Mannik grinned. "Because I'm out to get her as well."

Hans looked at him warily, like he was trying to see if he was telling the truth. Then, after a while he smiled a cold smile. "Well, what are we waiting for then? Lets go back to Arendelle. Get me out of here!" Hans tried to get up, but the chains that held his arms stopped him and he grunted.

Mannik chuckled at the prisoner, he waved his hand and the shadows of the cage reacted to his movements. The shadows lunged for Hans and at first, Hans thought they were going to hurt him, but the shadows darted to his chains. He heard the snap of chains as they broke and he got up, rubbing his wrists. That felt good. Hans looked at the sorcerer. "Now break the bars."

Mannik's hidden eyes gleamed from under the hood. "No. My methods will not include that. I was thinking.. something more, dark." He waved his hand out in front of him, and a swirling vortex formed nearby Hans. The man cried out, stumbling back against his cell wall, looking at the vortex that was as black as night.

"What.. What is that?" Hans breathed, looking at the vortex with wide eyes.

"Your escape route. It will take you straight to Arendelle." But as the sorcerer said that, he was thinking _It will take you to a Arendelle. Maybe not the one you want, but a Arendelle._ Mannik chuckled when he saw the terrified look on Hans' face.

"You want me to jump in _that_?!" The young man was startled, this was getting a bit strange.

Mannik glared at him. "What did you expect? I'm a sorcerer, just breaking down the wall wouldn't be as... fun. Besides, this way will be quicker. Now, go. Or I'll have to chuck you through myself."

Hans heard the way Mannik said the last part. he definitely wasn't joking. Hans looked at the portal and gulped, taking a deep breath and stepped through. As soon as Hans had stepped through, Mannik shut the vortex off and chuckled. "Oh Hans, you so don't know whats in store for you." He smiled, just before shadow walking away, leaving the dungeon a barren land, with only the gasped muttering of the other prisoners.

**A/N: So sorry for the short chapter, but I promise the others will be twice as long. I just wanted to get the prison escape out the way. Oh, and if you read the previous story (which you probably should have since this wont make sense otherwise..) you'll probably be saying "Spino, how is this a sequel? This Hans has to be from the film! He talks about frozen stuff." And yes, you would be right. This is the films Hans, not the Hans from my story. But if you smiled when Mannik said 'a Arendelle' you'll probably understand whats going to happen next chapter, or where Hans is actually going. Lets see if he can cope! XD So, anyways, review, favourite, follow and don't forget to read Burned if you haven't already.  
**


	2. Arendelle?

_Chapter 2_

_Arendelle?_

**You think I own Frozen? I wish! Oh, and this is a sequel, so you should probably read Burned, before you read this.**

Hans instantly regretted it when he stepped through the portal. The feeling was terrible. He felt a mixture of pure fear and terror as he tumbled through darkness. It was cold, deathly cold. He felt like he would die; he felt himself scream for help. Then, he saw light. A bright light was rushing to meet him and he winced, readying himself for the hit, he knew the ground would come to meet him. Then...

THUD. He hit the ground with a loud thud, and his breath came rushing out of his lungs. He felt like every bone in his body had been broken, he was finding it hard to breath. _How high did I drop from? _He asked himself, but he didn't care right know. He only cared about the pain. The searing pain. He cursed himself for being such a fool, why had he trusted that double crossing warlock? Every user of magic was evil... well, more evil than him anyway.

He thought he was going to die there, laying on the ground, where ever he was. His vision was blurry, but it was coming in to focus. Soon he realized where he was. He was in Arendelle alright. He remembered his surroundings perfectly. This was the route he and the group had taken, after capturing Elsa. God, why couldn't he have just let those thugs kill her? True, he wouldn't have looked like a hero, but he could have made something up like. "Oh dear, I couldn't save her because I couldn't get there quick enough. Oh well." But then, that stupid Duke would have gotten the glory, not Hans.

The pain had stopped, Hans realized this a few minutes after he remembered where he was. The pain, it wasn't there anymore, and he felt great. He could move again, his body wasn't groaning when he flexed his fingers anymore. He hefted himself up and looked around, he was close to the kingdom, maybe half a mile. A smile played on his lips. That magic had actually worked, he had to hand it to Mannik, the man knew how to make a shortcut. Hans could have done without that pain, but sacrifices had to be made.

He got to his feet, brushing the dirt of his clothes. Wait... His eyes widened and he looked himself up and down. His clothes. The ones he had had on when they took him back to his kingdom... They were clean. It was like he hadn't even left here in the first place. This was good, he didn't want to look scruffy when he killed them. But that was an entirely different thing all together.

He stood there, thinking about how he would carry this out. _Anna, she was simple. Sneak into her room, kill her in her sleep, easy. But she could been with that fool, what's is name? Kro.. Kra.. Kris something. Mmm... He'll have to die too. If they are together, he will die along with her. Now, now it came to Elsa. Elsa... How to get rid of her. Ah! Simple, when she hears news of Anna's murder, she'll be easy to kill. Their bond is strong, It was like that last time. I'll just have to use that against them instead._

He chuckled to himself, this was going to be easy as pie. _No body messes with Hans Wes- _He stopped himself. _No, I'm not Hans Westergaard anymore. I'm just Hans. _His anger flared and he punched a tree. As soon as he did, he howled in pain. He clutched his injured hand, looking to see the damage. Nothing seemed broken, when he flexed his hand it didn't hurt to much. He'd probably just have some bruising there. "Enough with this. Time to kill the Royal's of Arendelle."

* * *

He'd been walking for 20 minutes when he reached Arendelle. He's eyes darted around, how to get in? He could sneak past the guards. "Need any help?" Said Mannik and Hans screamed, tumbling backwards and hit his head on a tree. "DON'T EVER SNEAK UP ON ME!" He rubbed his head and screamed at the man, who was slightly amused.

"My apologize, Prince Hans. Where I come from, people always watch their backs." The Mannik said, dragging out his sentences.

"Don't call me that." Hans snapped, still pretty annoyed that the guy had the nerve to sneak up on him. "Why are you here?" He questioned.

"You look like you need help, I could take out the guards for you, if you'd like."

He blinked. "You can?"

Mannik chuckled. "A little magic can do anything."

Hans got up, still rubbing his head, it was quite sore. "Well, do it already then. I want to get this over with."

The warlock stared at the young man. "As you wish, but Hans, tell me one thing. What do you intend to kill them with? Didn't the guards take your sword of you when you were put in prison?"

Hans was about to show him his sword, but when he felt for his scabbard, he didn't find one. His eyes widened, he hadn't thought about this. "I.. Um.. I will.." He searched for words, trying not to sound dumb.

Mannik smiled, reaching for something from a pocket in his cloak. He pulled out a dagger, it had a black hilt, and the dagger itself looked deadly sharp. He handed it to Hans. "This, is what you will use. This will be the best option for you, it is made of death magic. No matter where you stab the girls, no matter how deep the wound, they will die within seconds. I've used this dagger many a time for ending another's life, it never fails."

Hans turned the dagger over in his hands wearily, he was a bit unsure of magic. He put it in his pocket, making sure not to nick himself. "Wait, this is a magic dagger right?" Mannik nodded. "Yeah, so, how do I know it won't work on Elsa?"

Mannik chuckled, this was going to be fun when Hans found out where he was. "For the snow queen, it will work twice as quickly. Magic is always more deadly to users of magic, I can assure you." Mannik smiled, it had been easy getting this fool to trust him.

"Alright. I'll see you again then, and next time, don't sneak up on me like this." Hans glared at the warlock and heard him chuckle.

"As you wish." The shadows surrounded Mannik and he disappeared.

At first, Hans had thought he'd forgotten to knock the guards out. But when he approached them he saw them fall to the ground unconscious. Hans smiled, walking past them and through the gate, nobody was nearby to notice, perfect.

Hans quickly took to the shadows as he sneaked through the kingdom, getting closer and closer to the castle. Then, he froze. It was by the docks when he saw her, saw Elsa. He had to mental restrain himself from running to her and stabbing her right there and then.

She was wearing a different dress from her usual ice one, it looked similar to the one she'd worn for her coronation. But the one thing that freaked him out the most was who she was with, Kristoff. But that wasn't the weird thing, the thing that bugged him was... They were kissing. Seriously, at first he'd thought it was just the sun, but no, their lips were touching.

Hans chuckled. _I bet Anna doesn't know about this, I wonder what she'd do if she found out that her lover was cheating on her with her sister? _He smiled. _Poor Anna, she really is quite clueless about love, isn't she? _Hans watched as they kissed, then they stopped, looked at each other and started talking, it looked serious. Hans wondered what they were talking about, maybe they were talking about telling Anna? He wondered how she'd take it, probably punch Kristoff like she did to him. Hans heard himself laugh at the thought, he'd like to see that.

He followed Elsa and Kristoff as they continued their day together, Hans was surprised that Anna hadn't found them out already, they weren't exactly discrete about it. But Anna would find out soon enough. But then, Hans saw something that made his smile widen. Anna, she was out the castle courtyard to the docks, walking with.. grace? So unlike her, he was shocked she hadn't fallen over already. She was wearing a dress that looked a bit like Elsa's ice dress, only it was black. It surprised him that it actually looked quite good on her.

She was heading straight towards Elsa and Kristoff. They mustn't have seen her yet, as they weren't stopping and trying to hide. Now they were a few meters away, Elsa and Kristoff were in clear view for Anna. Hans couldn't wait to see what she'd do. _She's so going to punch him, or.. maybe she'll punch Elsa? _He chuckled, waiting for what was going to come.

Anna walked up to Elsa and... hugged her? Wait... was she smiling!? Hans was absolutely baffled. _He is Anna's love isn't he? Or was I just missing out on that bit completely? _Anna and Elsa talked, then they laughed. Kristoff put his arm around Elsa and started to join in. Then Anna's expression turned serious, she told them something and they gasped. Elsa looked scared, Kristoff was hugging her. Anna looked at them sadly, then looked like she was trying to calm them down.

Hans watched in complete confusion. Anna wasn't like this at all, she was normally the one to be comforted, not the comforter. He watched more closely and realized something. Anna looked older, like, 3 years older. She looked like she was about 21. He frowned, he hadn't been gone for that long, had he? He was sure it had only been a few months, not 3 whole years! Or was he in that cell for so long, he lost his concept of time? Looked at them again. No, Kristoff looked the same age, and as for Elsa... She looked younger, like she was 18. _Wait what? Did they invent some anti aging cream while I wasn't looking? _

Anna looked at her sister and put a hand on her shoulder, saying something else, like she was trying to sooth her. Elsa looked at Anna and smiled, then the girls hugged. Hans started to realize that something was wrong. The way that Anna walked was.. Queen like. Elsa was younger.. and she was with Kristoff..

Hans was starting to come to his own conclusion. _This couldn't be possible right, but am I in a different universe? H_e felt like slapping himself for thinking that, he couldn't really, it was impossible. But then again, he used to think changing the seasons wasn't possible, and Elsa made summer change to winter. Could it really be possible? It had to be, he decided to believe himself for now. _Ok, so Anna is older, wouldn't that make her the queen? Yeah, ok, she must be the queen in this universe. So, does Elsa still have her ice powers. No, that wouldn't make sense would it? Ok, so if Anna is the queen, then wouldn't she have the powers? She doesn't look like she has ice powers. _Then he looked at her again. _Her dress. Her dress looks black like... like... soot. But that would mean.. But that would mean..._

He didn't have to finish that thought, as just as he realized it, he looked at Anna. He watched, but wasn't prepared for what happened next. His own theory was proven for him, as Anna clicked her fingers and generated a small flame in her hand and Elsa giggled.

**A/N: Hans figured it out all by himself, such a clever little ratbag! Well, I wonder what he's going to do next. Carry on with his murder plan, or try and talk to them? So, review, favourite and follow! ;)**


	3. Snooping Around

_Chapter 3_

_Snooping Around_

**You think I own Frozen? I wish! Oh, and this is a sequel, so you should probably read Burned, before you read this.**

Hans felt like laughing_. __This is a different universe! It has to be, __unless Anna secretly had fire powers and was really the Queen. Yeah, I really doubt that. _Then he realized something. _Wait... Why did that sorcerer send me here in the first place?_ _Maybe it was an accident, maybe.._

"No, it wasn't an accident." Mannik said from behind him, and Hans had to bit his lips to stop from screaming.

"I thought I told you not to do that!" Hans yelled, but not too loud, he was still hiding after all.

Mannik shrugged. "Force of habit."

Then Hans realized something. "Wait, how did you know I was thinking that?"

"I can read minds, is it really that hard to figure out?" Mannik rolled his eyes, though Hans still couldn't see under that hood.

The young man realized what he was thinking about and glared at the guy. "If it wasn't an accident, then why did you bring me here?" His anger crept into his voice.

Mannik smiled. "You've already figured out this is a different Arendelle from the one you know, yes?"

Hans nodded, still angry.

"Good, though how you came to this conclusion I'll never know."

Hans felt like that was the wizards way of calling him dumb, but he would leave that for later, right now he just wanted answers.

"Your in a different universe, its an ability I discovered a few years ago, but haven't been able to use it until now. Ok then, this is my payment."

"Your payment?" Hans raised an eyebrow.

Mannik chuckled at the ex-prince. "You didn't think my service was free, did you boy? Well, its not. I figured you wouldn't have any money to offer so, you'll need to do something for me here, instead."

"So I have to do a chore for you.. Fine, what kind of chore?"

"I want you to kill the Queen."

Hans glared at him. "Um, no. I'm already set on killing some royals thank you very much, I don't want to kill anymore."

Mannik glared at the young man. "Well, if that's your wish, then so be it. I'll just have to leave you stranded here."

Hans' eyes widened. "So if I don't kill her, I'm stuck here?"

"Exactly. That's my deal." He tapped his fingers against the wall of the alley they were hiding in.

Hans thought for a moment, then sighed. "Fine. So just Anna, or whatever her name is, right?"

Mannik nodded. "Yes, and her name still is Anna." He was about to walk away when he stopped, looking at Hans. "Oh, and I'd kill her quickly if I was you. If you are spotted, it won't end well for you. This universes Hans is liked just as much as you are in yours, especially here. And sadly, you look identical to him. So if your recognized..." Mannik drew his hand across his neck.

This sent a shudder down Hans' spine, Mannik wouldn't need to show him twice, he got the picture. But he couldn't help but smile at the thought that there was another him somewhere here. Hans saw Mannik walking away and he called to him. "Wait! What did he do here?"

Mannik understood who the 'he' Hans was talking about was, immediately and turned round. "Surprisingly similar to what you did." Then he walked into the darkness of the alleyway, and disappeared.

Hans frowned at that. "Similar to what I did?" Hans decided he was going to find some things out before he killed this universes Anna. After all, if he was going to kill her, he wanted to actually know her to an extent.

* * *

Hans was surprised at how easily he'd been able to get into the castle. It was like the gods actually wanted him to commit this crime. He'd been able to slip past the guards with ease, quickly getting into the castle and waited for the royal sisters to come in.

It was nearly 5 o'clock when they finally did come back in, and Hans quickly hid inside a room, the door open a crack so he could watch and listen. Both girls came walking in quickly, laughing hysterically, which really freaked him out.

"Did you see the look on Kristoff's face?" Elsa tried to say as she giggled.

"Oh, the face!" Anna burst out laughing again, she looked like she was about to collapse to the floor.

* * *

Hans watched as the girls ate dinner in the dining hall, they looked really close, just like his universes Anna and Elsa. Elsa had gotten nervous all of a sudden. "Do you think he'll come back?" Elsa asked her sister, sounding a bit scared. Hans wondered who they were talking about.

Anna looked at her sister and put down her knife and fork. "I don't know, Elsa. But don't worry, I'll make sure that Hans won't able to get to Arendelle."

Hans got suddenly more interesting. _They're talking about me! Wait, no, this realities me. And look at Elsa! She looks absolutely terrified. Whatever he did to her must have been good._

"B-but what if he does? What if he gets into the castle and tries to kill you again?" Elsa looked at her sister with worry.

Anna chuckled, smiling at her sister, determined to lighten the mood. "Don't worry Elsa, it'll be fine. I've got control of my powers now, I'm sure I could handle him. Besides, right now we need to be looking out for you."

Elsa glared at her. "I can handle myself!"

Anna laughed, picking her knife and fork back up. "Oh, sure you can. But I just can't help but be protect of you, your my little sister."

Elsa sighed, eating a bit of her meal. "I guess so.."

Anna smiled. "Oh, and this just reminds me. I know its been a long time and all, but... do you want to make some s'mores?" This was surely going to lighten Elsa up.

Elsa's face brightened up instantly and she giggled. "Sure... After dinner?"

Anna nodded. "Yep, we can have a little sleepover as well. What do you think of that?"

Elsa smiled. "That would be great."

Hans felt like throwing up. _Err.. Sleepovers.. yey.. But that could be the perfect time to kill her.. There won't be much guards will there? Mmm.. I still want to learn a little more though.._

* * *

After dinner, the girls had gone their separate ways to get ready for their sleepover. Hans had decided to follow Anna, she was the one he had to kill after all. He followed her to her room, making sure to keep to empty rooms and in shadowy places where it was hard to see. But it had been quite risky. He'd nearly been spotted by a servant but luckily they'd just thought it had been a trick of the light.

Anna went to her room and shut the door, leaving Hans outside. But he hadn't just waiting out there for her to come back out. He'd gone snooping around. He'd found a few rooms with evidence of what looked like a fire had took place in them. He'd searched room after room until.. He came to one room that made him stop. The library. The room where he had left Anna to die. It looked exactly the same as it had done in his universe.

"Incredible.." He breathed, this universe was more similar than he thought. The room looked like it hadn't been touched in a long time, and he didn't dare step to close into it, as part of the ceiling had came down inside the room, and nobody had bothered to fix it up. He felt like something bad had happened in this room, and that's why nobody was repairing it.

He decided to head back to Anna's room, she had to be done by now. It had been at least an hour from all the clocks he had seen around the castle. He crept back to Anna's room, in just enough time to see her walking out. She was wearing a black night gown that looked similar to her dress, but with a different build, and she had her hair down, it wasn't in two pigtails anymore. She strode out of her room and let out a relaxed breath, then smiled. She wasn't walking as gracefully anymore, more like the clumsily Anna he knew. _She must be just putting is graceful Queen thing on for show. _He realized, following her silently.

* * *

Anna met up with Elsa down stairs, Elsa was also wearing a nightgown, hers was blue and her platinum blonde hair was also down. The two girls squealed with excitement like they were little kids again, and walking to the garden behind the castle and sat down on the long grass. Hans followed behind, hiding behind a tree and continued to watch them.

Elsa had picked up a bag of stuff along the way and was getting out, along with the help of her sister. They piled up some sticks and Anna made it come light, and she made sure the flame didn't rage out of control. They started to take some other things out of the bag. Hans had to crane his neck to see, they got out... Chocolate, marshmallows and biscuits. Hans would have groan if not for him being so close. He hated s'mores, always had and always would.

This was going to be a long night for Hans, and the start of one he'd never forget.

**A/N: Another shortish chapter, sorry! But I wonder whats going to happen to Hans tonight? And is he going to be able to kill Anna? Well, you already know the answer. Oh and after doing this story, I was wondering about doing a Janna pairing story from this some universe. It would probably not be much, jack frost coming to keep Anna company when she was hiding in her room for 13 years and they sneak out together. I dunno, personally, fire and ice sounds like a better coupling then ice and ice. But I dunno, tell me what you think in your review! ;)**


	4. The Meeting

_Chapter 4_

_The Meeting_

**You think I own Frozen? I wish! Oh, and this is a sequel, so you should probably read Burned, before you read this.**

**A/N: Ok, just so you don't get confused, this chapter will be about what Mannik is doing after the last time he spoke to Hans. **

The kingdom was dead, it had been for a long time. After the citizens had revolted Mannik and his friends hadn't left a single one of them standing. They hadn't shown mercy to a single one of the non-magical beings. Mannik walked through the old village, not shedding one tear for the people who had died here. He didn't care for these people, all they had done for him was strengthen his magic with their deaths.

He walked steadily to the once great castle, that was now shrouded in darkness. He couldn't wait to tell them how his plan had come along, then they'd finally see him for who he was. He'd always been the weakest of the three, maybe it was because he was younger? He didn't know really, but after this, he'd finally be just as strong as them, he was sure of it.

He picked up his pace, he wanted to get to them as quickly as possible. Soon he was inside the castle, calling out to them. "Elena, Chris!" He called, unsure if he should have called them that. They'd changed there names when they had discovered the other universes so they wouldn't find them out. Honestly, he didn't really understand why they had changed them in the first place, their new names were so similar to their old ones, Mannik was surprised they hadn't been found out already.

But what did bug him was why they had did it in the first place, Elena had told him it had been so they wouldn't find them out, but who was they? Mannik didn't get much time to think before he felt the shadows shift as 2 living people came walking up to Mannik, they were concealed in darkness.

"Mannik, nice to see you again." Said a women, Elena. Her voice was cruel and harsh, like she was finding it hard to say anything remotely positive. This was what really annoyed Mannik about Elena, the girl couldn't lighten up. Mannik had tried many times before, but it all ended the same way, with a smack to the face. That women really knew how to throw a punch. Mannik had made a metal note never to try to cheer her up again.

"You two, Elena." Mannik greeted her with an emotionless voice, he glanced over to the other person in the shadows and nodded his head to the shape. "Not much to say, Chris?" He smirked.

Chris, who was still hidden in the darkness with Elena, let out a angered growled. "Mannik, you should know not to try my temper. Besides, my horse was killed." Chris' voice was harsh with a layer of sadness.

Mannik chuckled. "That worthless beast? You realized you can shadow travel, right?"

That must have struck a nerve, Chris stepped forward a bit, he was nearly visible in the light. "He was more than a mode of transportation, you know that. He was my friend." It looked like Chris' lip was quivering.

Mannik fought back a laugh. They were calling him weak, when Chris was the one crying over a stupid horse? Right now, Mannik could see that Chris looked ready to break down in tears.

"Enough with the chit chat." Elena snapped. "Lets get down to business."

Mannik chuckled. "Well, before I tell you my update, can you two at least step into the light for a bit? I can hardly speak to you if I can't see you."

Elena was about to shout at him, then she stopped herself, like she was pondering if it was the right thing to do. Then she looked at Mannik sourly. "Fine."

She and Chris stepped into the light. Elena stood tall and slender with deathly pale skin, her blue eyes seeming to gleam in the moonlight. She had black lipstick on, her midnight black hair tied into a braid that rested on her shoulder, woven with skull incrustations. As Mannik looked her up and down, he noticed she was wearing a different dress from when he had last saw her. She was wearing off-the-shoulder sky-black dress with a right knee-high slit.

As for Chris, he was a bit shorter than Elena, but he was slender and quite muscular, like he worked out everyday. He was surprisingly paler than the last time Mannik had seen him and his blond hair drooped over his face, covering his eyes from sight. He was wearing the same outfit he normally wore, a black blouse with a dark blue vest, gray pants and a silver belt.

Mannik let out a laugh. "Wow guys, seriously, you really need to get outside more. You know your skin is practically white, don't you?"

Elena clenched her fists and gritted her teeth in anger. "Yes, Mannik." She said bitterly. "But living here will do that to you."

Mannik smiled. "Then you'll be happy to now that you soon won't have too."

Chris looked at Mannik, now deadly serious. "Really? Or is your plan just going to backfire like the last time?"

Elena looked at Chris boredom. "Christopher. Now is not the time to bring up the Evoriza incident." Her voice was strong and Chris instantly shut up.

Mannik was a little shock that Elena had defended her, after all, Elena had been just as angry about Evoriza as Chris had. Evoriza had been the name of the universe they had tried to move too. Long story short, they tried to take over that versions Arendelle and the Queen had practically drowned the three dark sorcerers because Mannik had misplayed the plan. Mannik still thought they'd never forgive him for that.

"Now, as you were saying?" Elena looked back at Mannik, eager to hear his news.

Mannik instantly snapped out of it and nodded. "Yeah, right. The Prince has accepted my offer, and I can assure you that he'll have killed the Queen by dawn." He spoke proudly, hoping they'd be proud of him.

Elena glared at him. "How do you know for sure, he is a normal is he not? They have a habit of changing their minds quickly. Besides, how do you know that he'll be able to kill her anyway?"

He smiled. "Please, I haven't over thought this like last time. The Prince knows if he doesn't kill her, he'll never get back to his Arendelle. And remember, I gave him the dagger, all he'll need to do it nick her with it."

"Yes, how could I forget that thing. How do you know he wont just accidentally nick himself instead? We all now the normals can be clumsily" Elena sighed, she was getting tired of Mannik thinking that it would just go to plan.

Mannik glared daggers at her. "I know, why do you keep telling me? Are you worried I'll just mess it up, if so, why don't you go and do it yourself!"

Elena sighed. "You know very well that you are the best speaker of the three of us. Chris doesn't do well in large groups, and me... Well, you know me." She chuckled at her memory. "I am just worried you aren't thinking clearly. It could go wrong at anytime. Nothing ever goes completely according to plan."

"I know, I just wish you wouldn't think I will get everything wrong."

"Because it will." Chris smirked.

Mannik growled at him and he laughed. "Did I strike a nerve, friend?"

The boys looked like they were about to have a full on fight so Elena intervened. "Enough! Chris, Mannik, both of you calm down. We can settle personal matters later, now is time for planning. Mannik, what of the other Prince?"

Mannik nodded, trying to calm down. "Right, right. He's in hiding place I found in Flarisca, waiting for my orders." Flarisca was what they were calling the universe where the fire Queen was, it had a nice ring to it.

Elena nodded. "Good.. Good.. Once the Queen is dead, he can be of some use to us. You should go... check on him or something. I don't know what you do in your spare time."

Mannik nodded. "Sure, I guess." He started to walk away when Elena stopped him.

"Mannik, wait. I guess I should say sorry for my attitude this last few days. I can see it's been having a rough effect on you." Elena said, almost sympathetically.

Mannik was stunned, but he didn't let it show. "Yeah, whatever. Bye Chris, Bye Elena." He started walking again, going to get out the castle before he went back to Flarisca.

Elena watched him go, nodding her goodbyes to him. "Goodbye Mannik." She smiled slightly, and Chris rolled his eyes.

**A/N: Mannik has some accomplices! Oh.. There's going to be a lot more about them in the later chapters, and if you can guess already, they are the dark universes versions of Kristoff and Elsa. And I don't want to be rude are anything, but whats wrong with leaving a review? It wont hurt my feeling if you tell me my story stinks, It'll just make me want to make it better :) So, any reviews please? But I don't want to beg, so yea :)**


	5. Found Out

_Chapter 5_

_Found Out_

**You think I own Frozen? I wish! Oh, and this is a sequel, so you should probably read Burned, before you read this.**

**A/N: I am so so so sorry for not updating sooner, I was just so caught up with stuff after school. **

Hans was getting quite bored; the girls had been up for hours now, still having their boring little sleepover. He wondered how the girls hadn't been killed already; they didn't have any guards around. But then, Anna must have thought her powers alone would be enough protection. Oh, how wrong she was. He must have had plenty of times to kill her, but Hans didn't want to yet. He still wanted to find out some more stuff about what had happened here.

But in the hours he'd been waiting there, all they'd talked about was boring stuff and nothing remotely interesting to him, until...

"Can we go to Mount Rytist?" Elsa looked at Anna after eating another s'more.

Anna looked at her, a look of surprise on her face. She gulped hers down and said. "Why would you want to go up there?"

"Well, I haven't exactly been able to have a good look at your palace when I got there, because, you know. You did sort of burn me and everything..." She trailed off, hoping not to upset her sister, she knew Anna got upset when they talked about what had happened in the drought.

This got Hans interested. When they mentioned Mount Rytist, he hadn't thought much of it. Back home, it was simply on of the mountains in the mountain range. But when he saw the look of surprise on Anna's face, he knew it had to be more than just that, here. He heard Anna ask her sister why she would want to go, and when he heard Elsa's answer, his attention sky rocketed. Palace? She made a palace up there? Elsa did make a ice palace on the North Mountain, so it wouldn't surprise me that Anna hadn't made one. But did Elsa just say that she burned her? This just got interesting.

Anna looked at her sternly. "Elsa, for all I know, the palace was destroyed when Rytist erupted."

"Yeah, but we could at least go and have a look." Elsa pleaded, making her eyes wide.

Anna sighed, rubbing her face. "No. For all I know, if I go up there, my very presence on that volcano will make it wake up again. And I can't risk that, not for you or the kingdom."

Elsa sighed, she didn't want to go any further on that issue, and she knew when to stop. "Fine."

* * *

Hans waiting for the girls to talk some more about the past, but they never did. He waited for half an hour, but still no. Hans had grown impatient, he wanted to know more, but he couldn't keep up this hiding for long. He had to kill her tonight, or he could be found out.

He waited another half hour, and they started to get ready for bed, to sleep by the campfire. That was when he couldn't take in anymore, that is when he sighed. But it was loud, loud enough for Anna to hear.

Anna was helping Elsa get her covers ready when she heard it. A sigh, it was a quick breath of air coming from behind a tree, and then she froze. She had told the staff not to disturb them until the morning, so it wasn't a sigh from the castle staff. Then who was it?

"Elsa, wait a minute." She said quietly, trying to stay calm as the fire head already got a little bigger.

"Huh?" Elsa frowned, stopping when her sister told her, she was wondering why.

Hans watched Anna stiffen and frowned, then his eyes widened. Oh, god. Did she hear me? Anna was whispering something to Elsa and the fire had seemed to get stronger. He'd figured that if Anna's powers were anything like Elsa's, they were tied to her emotions. Hans frantically tried to think of something to do.

"Get inside, now." Anna whispered.

"But you're probably over reacting."

"No buts go now. I'll handle this."

Elsa looked at her sister and tried to argue, but the look Anna gave her meant she wasn't going to take no for an answer. She frowned and started to walk away, when something came flying out of nowhere.

Anna didn't have much time to react, but luckily the dagger missed her by inches, and got wedged in a tree. Anna and Elsa's blood ran cold, then they heard someone curse, and Hans came stumbling out from behind the tree, barely being able to keep standing.

As soon as Anna saw him, her campfire went nuts. The fires heat increased and it turned blue almost instantly, her eyes blazing with hatred. "You." She breathed. Elsa was so shocked she nearly forgot how to breathe; she hugged her sister, trying to calm her down.

Hans gulped, now he was a goner. Right now, he was wishing this universe's Hans hadn't done such a bad thing to them, even though he still didn't know what it was. He started to back away, breathing quickly, his heart hammering in his chest. "N-now, d-don't do a-anything y-you'll re-regret." He stammered, stepping back quicker as Anna approached him. Elsa was still frozen to the spot.

"L-look, I'm n-not who y-you th-think I am." He tried, but she wasn't listening to a word he said.

Anna marched up to him, ready to finish this. This guy had the nerve to break out of prison, and then he tried to kill her? He wasn't going to get away with this; she was going to see to this. Elsa had snapped out of it and was calling to her. "Anna! Please don't do this!" But she wasn't even listening to her sister anymore.

She backed Hans up against a tree, ready to teach him a lesson; she could see the fear in his eyes. "I know who you are. You're the man who tricked my sister. You're the man who pretended to love her, and then ripped her heart out. You're the man who left her for dead, and then tried to kill me. You're the man who is going to pay for his crimes."

Hans was shaking, and now he knew what he had done in this universe. It was just like what he had done to his Anna, and this Anna thought he had done it to Elsa. He was panicking now, trying to get the words out. "Pl-please. Ha-have me-mercy."

She gritted her teeth. "I gave you mercy when I sent you to face trial in your own country, now you answer to me." She clamped her hand around his trembling neck, almost snarling. Her own anger towards Hans was driving her beyond common sense. She wasn't normally like this, but his man had left Elsa to die, and now he was back to try again, and she wasn't going to stand for it. He didn't deserve a fair trial, not anymore.

"Anna! Please stop! I know you're angry, but this isn't the best way!" She called to Anna, trying to make her sister see sense. She knew how ruthless Anna could get when she was angry.

Anna seemed to loosen up a bit when she heard her sister and the campfire got a little bit colder, not much, but enough for Elsa to feel it. She smiled, knowing she was getting through to her, nobody was going to die tonight. "We can lock him up, and then he can face a proper trial!"

Anna loosened her grip around Hans' neck, and he could breathe again. "But what if he escapes again?" She said quietly, but just enough for Elsa to hear.

Elsa walked a bit towards her sister, noticing Anna's powers were starting to calm down. "Don't worry; we can make sure he won't this time. But that's only to say we can't sentence him to death anyway." Elsa got closer, using a calm voice. She was better at keeping the peace then Anna was, so Anna would ask her to come with her to meetings.

Anna was calming down now. "You're right." She sighed, and then she felt Elsa's hand on her shoulder. Anna let go of Hans and he dropped to the floor, gasping and rubbing his neck. "Th-thank you."

Elsa and Anna hugged, and then when they broke it off, Anna glared at Hans, hauling him up. "You don't get to say thank you. You're just lucky my sister is here, or I would have burned you to a crisp already.

Hans pulled away from her; he could stand up on his own. "Bu-but you don't understand. I'm not the guy you think I am."

Elsa looked at him in confusion. "Erm, did Hans have a twin brother or something?" She asked him.

Hans shook his head. "It's, uh, not like that." He sighed; this was going to be harder than he thought.

Anna glared at him. "Than what is it then?" Hans was testing her patients.

"Well, I'm from a different universe."

The girls laughed. "Yeah, and I'm a magically fairy." Elsa grinned.

"I'm serious!" He growled, these girls were a joke.

Anna rolled her eyes at him and glared. "Sure, fine, if you're from a different universe, why were you trying to kill us?"

Hans was stumped, she had a point. "Well, erm..." He thought for an answer. "I'm stuck here till I do." Ok, that sounded dumb.

"Right, but how did you get here in a first place?" She continued questioning him, her and Elsa didn't believe him for a second, but it would be fun to see what lies he could come up with.

"Someone helped me escape from prison and they sent me here, they told me they wouldn't send me home till I killed you." The truth was rolling of his tongue know, he hoped it sounded believable.

Elsa was a little shocked he had thought it up that fast, and he hadn't stammered at all. Maybe he was telling the truth? Elsa might have been doubting her beliefs but Anna certainly wasn't. She wasn't fazed by this lies at all, she wasn't going to let herself become fooled. "Right." She said in disbelief.

Hans looked at her, it was unnerving talking to Anna like this, but he knew she wasn't his Anna. "I know I sound like a liar, but it's true. I didn't want to hurt you in the first place; I just want to get home."

Anna's glare softened, she had learned how to read people's faces, and it looked like he was telling the truth, but she wasn't going to give in yet. "Ok, ok. But tell me, what is it like in your universe?"

Hans almost tensed, but he stopped himself. If he did that, they'd know something was up. Right now, the girls were thinking he was a good guy. "It's sort of like yours; it's got the same people. You two are there, and you're the rulers. Except you Elsa, are the queen."

Elsa and Anna's eyes widened. "I'm the Queen?" Elsa asked gobsmacked.

Anna frowned. "Wait, how is she the Queen?"

Hans smiled; both girls were bought into it now. This was going to be easy. "Well, Elsa was born first, so you Anna are the younger sister."

Elsa grinned. "I'm older than you there, awesome!"

Anna rolled her eyes. "God knows how the place gets run."

Hans nodded. "Yeah, and Elsa, you have powers instead of your sister."

Elsa's eyes popped. "I have powers? I have fire powers!?"

Hans shook his head. "Not, exactly. You don't have fire powers, you have ice instead."

She squealed with delight, anyone else would have thought she was a 5 year old. "Incredible! Can I make it snow and stuff?"

He smirked. "Yeah, sure. You even made a living snowman."

Elsa giggled. "A living snowman? That's amazing!"

Anna breathed. "A living snowman, that's cool. I sort of made something like that, he's made of lava."

Hans nodded and looked at Anna. "He's made of lava, that's amazing." And that time, he was genuinely amazed.

Anna smiled; she was like a completely different person now, like she hadn't nearly killed him a bit ago. "Thanks, so Hans, where are you in this universe?"

Hans quickly thought something up. "Oh me? I'm married to you."

Anna's eyes widened. "Me? You must be a lot better than our Hans, believe me. Oh, and sorry for nearly killing you." She blushed.

Hans chuckled. "It's fine; I would have done the same. And yes, we love each other very much. I just wish I could see her again." He looked down sadly, hoping the girls would buy it, maybe he wouldn't need to kill her. Maybe she could get him home herself.

Anna looked at him with sadness. "I know what it's like, I ran away from home and really wanted to go home, but I felt like I couldn't. But you physically can't so it must be a lot worse; I just wish we could help you."

Hans made his eyes widen, so it looked like he had just realized something. "Maybe you can. The guy who got me here was a sorcerer like you; maybe you could use your magic to help me."

Elsa looked at Anna. "Could you?"

Anna thought for a moment. "Maybe, there might be something that could help you in a book in the library. I'll have a look tomorrow."

Hans nodded. "Thank you, but where do I go till the morning?"

Elsa and Anna thought. "I know, you could have one of the guest rooms, we have plenty of them. I'm sure none of the guards would go into those, plus it would be better than sleeping on the floor." Elsa smiled, and Anna nodded. "That would actually be a good idea."

Hans looked at them. "Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother."

Anna looked at him. "Oh its fine, it's not like we're going to use any of them."

Hans nodded, and Anna started to walk him inside. "I'll show you to your room. Elsa, stay out here. We can continue our sleepover once I get Hans sorted out."

Elsa nodded, kneeling down to sort out the covers again.

**A/N: Hans is tricking them, oh no... Well, I hope you enjoyed the story :) And remember, review, follow and favourite!**


	6. Getting To Know You

_Chapter 6_

_Getting To Know You  
_

**You think I own Frozen? I wish! Oh, and this is a sequel, so you should probably read Burned, before you read this.**

**A/N: This chapter is about Hans and Anna getting to know each other, and really sorry about this. But I'm a Hanna fan, so yeah.. This might turn into that later on in the story. But anyways, this chapter is just basically Anna and Hans telling each other about what happened in their universes.  
**

When Hans woke up, he was greeted by an unwelcome sight. Mannik was in the room, watching him from the end of the bed. Hans was just thankful he hadn't taken his clothes off, then it really would have been awkward. Mannik's hood was still up, so Hans still couldn't his face. Right now, Hans was itching to leap at him and rip that hood from his head and see what was lurking underneath. But he was a bit scared that if he did, the warlock would turn him into a snail or something.

"Hans, nice to see you again, or should I say, not so nice." Mannik said calmly, with venom in his voice.

Hans gulped, now he was even more screwed. "I can explain." He said, forcing his voice not to shake like last night.

"Please do." Mannik rested his hand on the beds cover.

"Well, I tried to kill her but she spotted me and nearly killed me so I lied about being trapped here and being a good guy so they'd trust me." He spoke so quickly he nearly collapsed from lack of oxygen.

Mannik seemed to believe him as he nodded slowly. "Yes, that makes sense. But your getting her to bring you home."

"Yes, so I can go home and take her with me so I can kill her and the sisters together. Then we all get what we want!" Hans really hoped he believe the last part.

Mannik nodded. "Right. I believe you. Go ahead, I wont stop you." He started to walk away.

Hans gasped a sigh of relief and watched Mannik go, and he could have sworn he saw a glint of red hair under that hood.

* * *

After he got himself up and ready, which didn't take long, he looked out his room and glanced round to see if any guards were around, none. He felt it was safe to walk around so he went to the garden to look for the royals. When he got to the garden, it was like nothing had happened.

The girls were nowhere to be seen and the blankets had all been taken inside. The only thing left was the fire, which was now put out. But the one thing he noticed was still there, was his dagger. It was still lodged in the tree, which had now withered and died. The warlock hadn't lied about its magically properties, not even trees could survive.

He quickly walked over to the dead tree and wrenched the dagger out, slipping it back into his pocket before anyone could see. The girls must have forgotten about it when they were tiding up.

He was about to walk back inside when he was practically tackled to the floor by Anna, who pounced on him from behind. "Ahh!" He cried as he tumbled to the floor, Anna in tow.

The two of them landed on the floor, hard and Anna started giggling. "Sorry. Couldn't resist." She smiled, getting up and offering him her hand.

He took it and got up, still gasping from the shock of it. "It.. Fine.." He now knew she was exactly like the Anna he knew, plus a bit of fire.

She smiled at him. "Have a good sleep?"

"Yeah, your beds are really comfy." But anything would be better then a cell, like he'd been in for 2 months.

She laughed. "I know right? Only the best for the royal family."

He nodded and looked around, when he saw no sign of Elsa he asked. "Wheres Elsa?"

Anna thought for a moment. "Her? Oh, right. She's gone to the library to have a look for a way to help you."

"Ok.. Wait, why aren't you doing that? Your the one with the powers after all." He had a point.

Anna blushed, a bit embarrassed. "Um, well.. I was never really that good and sorting through stuff. Plus, I tend to get sidetracked a lot. Elsa's better for the job than me."

Hans nodded. _Of course, she's Anna. _"So what are you going to do now?"

Anna looked at him awkwardly. "Well, I thought.. Maybe I could keep you some company." She shifted her eyes nervously.

Hans almost frowned at her. _The way she looks at me.. The way she talks to me.. Since last night somethings up. Wait.. Does she like me?! _He was a bit shocked that she could like him, but after all, she was Anna. Was he really that good looking to her?

He decided he'd get to know her, it would be weird being with Anna again, even if it was a different version of her. He smiled. "Sure, that would be great."

Anna's eyes widened, he'd actually said yes! "Really? Lets go then!" She grabbed hold of his arm and practically yanked his arm out of his socket, running away with him stumbling behind.

* * *

Anna had convinced him to wear a hood so nobody would see his face, after all, he looked exactly like this universe's Hans, and it would be bad if anyone saw him. Just look what happened when Anna saw him, and some people were a lot worse. The two of them ran out the castle and to the docks, with Anna giggled quietly.

Everyone in the kingdom had grown to understand that their Queen was more of a strange and outgoing girl then most, so people just went with it when she can barreling past with a hooded man in tow.

The two came to the docks and sat down with their legs dangling off the edge of the pier. Anna looked at Hans and smiled. "So, where are you from?"

He looked at her like it was the most obvious question ever. "Anna, you already know where I'm from."

She glared at him. "Not specifically. Can't you tell me?" She gave him the puppy dog eyes.

He sighed, defeated. "Southern Isles."

She smiled. "How close are our universes? 'Cause your from there here too." She giggled.

He shrugged. "I don't know, maybe if we share some of our history we can see whats the same." He figured that would be a good way to get more information on this place.

"That's a great idea! Ok, you start from when you first met me." She watched him, eager to hear his story.

He took a deep breath, this was going to be hard, well, the parts about him not being bad, anyway. "Well, it all started when I was chosen by my family to go to the coronation of Elsa, since none of my brothers wanted to go-"

"How many brothers do you have?" She interrupted, Elsa had told her that Hans had 12 brothers.

"12." Anna nodded, so that part was the same.

"Anyway." He continued. "I didn't really want to in the first place, so when I got there I wasn't very happy. It was a weird place anyway, I'd heard that the two sisters had locked themselves away and locked the gates, and this was the first time it had opened in 13 years."

Anna nodded and sighed quietly. "That's just like me and Elsa, I hit my sister when I was younger and we went to some trolls to heal her. They said I had to control my powers, so my parents shut us off from the public, so nobody would find out about my powers."

Hans looked at her sadly before continuing. "I was at the docks when I first met you, you ran right into my horse. It was a bit awkward after that." He smiled, remembering the memory, it had actually been quiet funny. "At the party we danced the night away and talked about each other, we soon thought it was true love so I asked her to marry me, and she said yes."

Anna smiled at him. "Lucky you, wait.. What did Elsa say?" Anna feared the worst, if it was anything like what had happened here..

"She said no, you tried to change her mind but that just made it worse. You both started yelling at each other and that's when Elsa accidentally revealed her powers to everyone in the room."

Anna closed her eyes as a tear dripped down her face, she was remembering when she had said no to Elsa, and when she had nearly set the ballroom alight. Then she felt a hand on her face, wiping the tear away. It was Hans. "You ok?" He asked, smiling slightly and she nodded.

"Sorry, its just.. it was like that for me and Elsa. I created a ring of fire around me, and everyone looked terrified, and so was I."

Hans looked at her and saw how sad she looked. _Maybe it had been like that for Elsa? She did look scared when she made the ice spikes, but I was too busy thinking she was an evil witch to notice._ He tried to get away from the subject by continuing his story. "Anyway, she ran away from the kingdom and you decided to follow her, leaving me in charge. Next thing I now your horse came back without you, so I decided to go looking for you."

Anna watching him and breathed. "That's what happened with Elsa, at least that's what she told me. I made a lava palace on Mount Rytist, the dormant volcano. She came up with this guy called Kristoff and the lavaman I made, Olaf. But I was too scared that I'd hurt her I tried to get her to go away, but it only made things worse. When she told me I'd cursed the kingdom with a eternal summer I flipped out, and ending up hitting her in the hurt with my fire." She took a deep breath, trying to will the memory away.

Hans looked at her in shock, she didn't look like she would something like that on purpose, maybe Elsa was the same? By talking to Anna, he was doubting his own belief in the evil snow queen. "Eternal summer? Elsa cursed my world with a eternal winter, and she froze your heart. All by accident of course." When he saw the horrible look on her face he laughed. "Its ok now though, its not winter forever anymore."

She relaxed and he smiled. "Anyway, I got to Elsa's ice palace, and I stopped a guard from killing you, but you were nearly killed by a falling chandlere."

Anna looked down, mumbling. "That's what happened to me. Hans, I mean the evil Hans, he saved my from a guard, If only I knew he saved me just so he could kill me himself.."

Hans started to feel sorry for her, and realized this universe must have been parallel to his own. And he started to hate himself for what he had done, now that he saw the effects of his evil, he didn't even know why he'd done in it the first place. Now he was feeling like he'd killed a part of him when he had said 'if only there was someone out there who loved you' to Anna, two months ago. Why couldn't he have just stuck where he was? Why couldn't he have just been happy with marrying the second in line? No, he had to be greedy and try to get to the throne.

Hans started to continue. "I brought her back to the castle and had to lock her up, so people would be afraid, but you had convinced me that she wasn't a danger, before you left. Then Anna arrived back and her hair was white, I already knew something was wrong when it when I saw her shivering." Now came the hard bit, he had to start making things up. He sighed, faking sadness. "She told me I needed to kiss her as Elsa had frozen her heart, but before I could, I was grabbed and taken away by the guards."

Anna looked at him in horror. "Why?"

Hans looked at her. "The Duke of Weselton had convinced everyone I was working against everyone, working to keep it winter forever with Elsa and you. They dragged me to the dungeons and left her calling to me in the room. But when we got there, Elsa had escaped, frost was covering her broke cell. So the guards ran through the opening to follow her, leaving me untended. So I rushed back to Anna, who was barely alive. And I kissed her, thawing her heart and then we rushed to the frozen fjord to find Elsa before it was to late."

Anna watched him in anticipation. "Your lucky, Elsa told me she got back to the castle and told Hans to kiss her, but he refused and left her to die. I couldn't believe anyone could to such a thing, that's why I reacted so badly when I saw you. He then came to my cell to kill me, but I'd already escaped. Then he ran after me to the dried up fjord, while Elsa was dying in the boiling room. It was just lucky Olaf was wandering around the castle that he found her and managed to help her keep cool."

Hans sighed. "What happened?"

"She saw the man who had brought her back, Kristoff, coming back down from the mountain, so she tried to get to him so they could kiss and then that would save her. Olaf helped her to get out the burning building. I was confronted by the evil you, and he told me she was dead. I collapsed to the floor in mourning, while you drew your sword. Elsa was running across the bottom of the fjord, trying to find Kristoff when she saw me and you, and decided to save me instead. She ran in front of me, just as you brought your sword down, and she turned to solid stone, saving me."

Hans looked at her sadly. "We managed to get to Elsa in time, and Elsa realized how to stop the winter by using her love for her sister, and soon the whole kingdom was thawed. Soon the kingdom realized that the duke was wrong and we were the rulers again." That had been hard work, he hoped she'd brought it.

Anna seemed to. "You were knocked unconscious when your sword connected with her, and I looked up and saw my sister, and started to cry over her. But to my surpise she started to turn back to normal. And we realized that her sacrificing herself for me was an act of true love, sisterly love. Then I realized how to cool the kingdom, love. Your story sounds a lot better than mine, I nearly burned down the whole kingdom."

Hans shook his head nervously. "No, no. You were saved by your sister, my story sounds like some cheesy movie."

She giggled. "Yeah, I guess your right."

Hans looked at her, maybe he should tell her? Maybe he should tell her he really left Anna for dead and tried to kill Elsa, maybe.. "Anna, there's something I need to tell you."

"Ok?" Anna looked at Hans and smiled.

Hans sighed. _Here goes. _"I'm-"

He was cut of by Elsa we was running towards them. "Guys! I've found it!"

Anna quickly got up, pulling up Hans with her. "You have?" They both said.

"Yep, it seems quite easy." She started to run back to the castle. "Follow me!"

Anna and Hans started to follow until Anna remembered something. "Hans, you wanted to tell me something?"

Hans blinked. "Oh, right. I was nothing, never mind." He started to run.

Anna looked at him. "Ok.." She sped up. "Race you!"

Hans laughed, running behind her, trying to get his hood to stay up.

**A/N: Donesies :) I hope you liked it, I love it how Hans is starting to feel sorry for his actions, maybe he'll take it a bit further?**


	7. Bingo

_Chapter 7_

_Bingo  
_

**You think I own Frozen? I wish!**

**A/N: Ok, so this is the chapter where they finally go to the frozen universe, will they meet the frozen girls this chapter or the next? You'll have to read to the end to see. Also, I understand that it could be confusing for you if I say Anna looked at Anna... So from now on, here's a key:**

**Frozen Characters - Bold**

**Burned Characters - **Normal

* * *

"So where is it?" Asked **Hans **as they searched around the library for the book that Elsa said the spell was in. The place was huge, bigger than the library his world's castle had when he had stayed there. I couldn't wait to get back there, maybe he'd bring the girls back here to kill them, just so he could rub it in their faces.

But thinking about it made him hesitate, after the conversation with Anna he come to doubt his own motives. Why did he need revenge anyway? _Sure I've been rotting in jail, but what if I deserved it. I did try to kill them after all._ **Hans **was so confused, what was happening to him? Was he feeling guilty for his actions all of a sudden, if so, why? What could make him suddenly regret what he did? Then it hit him. _Anna, she's why I feel this way, she's the reason I'm starting to feel the pain of my actions. _

He was snapped back to reality when Elsa gave a response. "It's around here somewhere... Found it!" She cried as she rushed to a desk and picked up a thick leather book. She then rushed back over to her sister and **Hans**, flicking through the book.

"So... what did you find?" Anna asked eagerly, she couldn't wait to find out something new. The funny thing with the kingdom was, their princess was more skilled in magic than her magical sister. She might not have had magic herself, but after the great eruption she had started reading the books about magic in the library, soon knowing more about the arts than Anna did. So Elsa had been helping her sister learn knew skills in the incredible power, now was just another knew spell to add to the list.

Elsa kept flicking through the book til she landed on a page she remembered, then she started to read it out, tracing her finger across the page. _"Some of the most skilled sorcerers can create a link between realms, becoming able to cross between the two with ease."_ She looked up at them to make sure they were following, especially her sister, Anna wasn't exactly the brightest blub. When she made sure they understood, she continued.

_"To do so, the sorcerer must use an artifact from the intended destination as a link to cross to the realm. They then must use their magic to connect the artifact to it's home world. To do this, the wielder of magic must speak the following words: __partum vinculum transiret in obic__e"_ She stopped and gazed at Anna, who looked really confused. Elsa sighed. "Anna, what is it you don't get?"

Anna frowned. "I don't get it, I can see the book, but its not in English."

Elsa looked at Anna, holding back a laugh. "It's in Latin, if you actually paid attention in class when you were younger, you'd understand what it meant. But I think your supposed to say the spell in Latin."

Anna thought for a moment. "What does the spell mean?"

"It means 'Create the link, cross the barrier'"

Anna nodded slowly. "Right.. So what do I do?"

"God Anna, if you had a brain you'd be dangerous. You have to use your magic to create the link, and say the spell." Elsa rubbed her eyebrows.

"So I just say a few words and flick?"

Elsa sighed. "Yes, as you put it. You just say a few words and flick. But we still need an artifact from the other universe."

**Hans** spoke up, this is something he could help with. "I can help you with that, wouldn't my clothes be able to be used as an artifact." He took of one of his white gloves. "You can have this." He gave it to Anna.

Anna smiled, taking the glove. "Cool, so does this mean we can do it?"

Elsa nodded. "Yep, but if we're going, we should tell the guards."

Anna thought. "Right... That would probably be best."

**Hans** blinked, had they just said that? "Wait, what? No!"

Elsa and Anna looked at him in confusion. "Why shouldn't we tell the guards?" Asked Anna.

He shook his head. "No, not that. You can't come with me."

The girls frowned at him. "Yes we are." They said in unison.

Anna began to sulk. "Why not? Don't you like us?"

"No.. Its just.."

Elsa looked at him. "What then?"

"I don't want you to come with me.."

Anna glared at him playfully. "Come on! I'm gonna make the portal, I'm coming with you!"

"Me too!" Elsa added.

**Hans** tried to make them reconsider. "But-"

"No buts! Me and Elsa are coming with you, no exceptions!" Anna stopped him.

He tried to argue, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to get anywhere. He sighed. "Fine."

Elsa smiled. "Great, lets get started then!"

* * *

After a few hour, the group were ready to try it. Anna had gone to the captain of the guards and told him she and her sister would be going on a 'business trip' for a bit, and put him in charge. Then she headed back to the garden where **Hans **and Elsa were waiting.

"I've put the captain in charge, now we're free to go!" Anna said excitedly, clinging to **Hans** tightly making him jump.

Elsa giggled. "This is going to be awesome, I can't wait to meet me. I wonder what we can talk about..."

**Hans** pulled away from Anna uneasily and looked at Elsa. "Maybe it would be best if you girls didn't talk to yourselves, or anyone in fact."

Both girls stopped preparing and looked at him strangely. "Why?" They asked together.

"Well, It might be a bit confusing.. and you know.. they might think your imposters trying to take they're place.." He hoped that lie was good enough to make them change their minds.

Elsa and Anna burst out laughing. "I doubt it... Do we look like people who would overthrow other people?" Anna giggled.

Elsa smiled. "Come on, lighten up. Besides, I can't wait to see what its like there."

He was about to say something back when he looked at them and saw they were giving him the puppy dog eyes. He gave up almost instantly. "Fine. Just don't humiliate me, ok?"

Anna giggled. "We'll try our best."

Elsa clapped her hands together, trying to focus. "Ok.. Lets get started then!" She tossed **Hans**' glove to Anna, nodding.

Anna closed her eyes and tried to focus on the glove in her hand. **Hans **watched eagerly, he couldn't wait to get home. Anna made the glove heat up until it was on fire, but she made sure it didn't burn the glove up completely. Then she racked her brain for the Latin spell her sister had taught her, and when she found it, she breathed deeply and started to recite it.

_"__partum vinculum transiret in obic__e_" She said loudly, with the most commanding voice she could muster. It was the voice she used in meetings and when she was speaking to other authority figures. Plus she used it a lot to get her own way with Elsa, it made her sound like if she didn't get what she wanted, she'd start burning the place down.

And it definitely worked with the spell, as her fire started to grow bigger. She opened her eyes and gasped, along with Elsa and **Hans**. The fire seemed to leap from the glove, growing stronger on the ground before rising upwards. The flames started to shimmer before a image started to form from within the fire. Anna squinted her eyes to see the picture, but she didn't need to for long, as it started to become clearer.

Now she could see the image properly. It was a forest, just like the one they had bordering Arendelle. It looked like the picture was from a hill because you could see a kingdom below. Anna breathed, it looked exactly like Arendelle. Except for a few different changes, she looked a bit closer at the castle. Was that an ice rink in the courtyard? _It looks awesome already, this is gonna be an incredible adventure! _She thought to herself, her excitement growing. She loved a good adventure, climbing up to Mount Rytist and making a home there had been her first, and she'd known it wasn't going to be her last.

When **Hans **saw how excited Anna looked he called to her from a distance, he and Elsa had stayed well away from the fire. Anna heard him and looked behind her at him, a huge smile on her face. "I've done it, you guys have got to see this!" At this, Elsa and **Hans** knew it was safe to come closer, and they both looked amazed when they face the image in the fire.

"That's the portal?" He asked, a bit nervous. He really wished the traveling part wouldn't be as painful and annoying as when Mannik had dragged him here. But it didn't look the same, remembered clearly that the swirling black vortex hadn't had any picture or image in it. Hopefully Anna's portal wouldn't hurt as much.

Elsa giggled. "I can't believe you did it, this is amazing!" She hugged her sister and they both squealed in excitement.

**Hans **tried to snap them out of it. "Um girls? I think we should go before one of you accidentally closes it."

Elsa and Anna broke of the embrace, looking at each other, embarrassed. Elsa nodded. "Right, but we should check if it's safe first."

Anna grinned. "I know!" Then she shoved Elsa through the portal.

**Hans **just stared at her. "You could have just killed your sister."

"Nah, my powers are in check now. I'd know if its dangerous." Then she grabbed him and jumped through the portal, pulling him through with her just as he was putting his glove back on.

**A/N: And you didn't get to see them meet themselves. I just had to make you wait another chapter. Ha! Ok, nobody kill me please. Right, I just need to say that I think that instead of updating every 1-2 days, I'll have to update every 2-4 days. So sorry, but I'm getting caught up in school and home and its horrible! Plus I'm developing the cursed writers block. So if any of you have any ideas, I'd love to hear em! And if you can think of a easier way I can distinguish between two characters of the same name, please tell me!**


	8. One Awesome Meeting

_Chapter 8_

_One Awesome Meeting_

**You think I own Frozen? I wish! Oh, and this is a sequel, so you should probably read Burned, before you read this.**

**A/N: Finally you get the chapter you've all been waiting for, when the universes meet! I've been having trouble thinking up Ideas for whats to come, so I'd love if any of you could give me ideas :)**

* * *

**Key:**

**Frozen Characters - Bold**

**Burned Characters - **Normal

* * *

Elsa fell threw the portal with a cry and tumbled onto the ground, Anna was so going to pay for that. But, Elsa should have expected it from Anna. She got to her feet and looked at the portal, waiting for the others to come through.

A few minutes later, Anna and **Hans** came running through it. They were running so fast they almost collided with Elsa, but she jumped out the way just in time. "Watch it!" She yelled in annoyance.

**Hans** slammed his feet down to stop himself and because Anna had hold of him, it stopped her too. Both of them were breathing heavily.

"Was that really necessary?" Elsa said, still a little annoyed.

When Anna managed to get her breath back she looked at her and grinned. "Nope, but it was fun!"

**Hans **looked out to see where they were. They were on the hill they had seen through the portal, in a clearing. When he looked out from it, he gasped, tapping Anna on the shoulder. "You really need to see this." He breathed, and Anna looked out. Her eyes widened and Elsa looked too, both girls as amazed as **Hans** was. They were all looking at Arendelle, and it was even more amazing from when they saw it in the portal.

After staring at the kingdom of Arendelle for about 10 minutes, Elsa opened up a bag she'd brought along with her. Anna watched her in confusion. "Err.. What have you got there?" She asked, frowning.

Elsa took out a pile of clothing. "Unlike you, I actually plan for stuff." She handed some cloth to Anna and **Hans**, both of them looking at the cloth and realized it was a cloak.

"Cloaks?" Anna asked, still really confused but **Hans **was starting to get it.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "What did you think we would do, walk in and think nobody would ask questions?" She opened hers up and put it on, covering her face with the hood. "We should stay undercover until we can go inside the castle, or we could cause a panic."

"A panic?" Anna said as she put hers on.

"What do you expect when two lookalikes for the Queen and her sister just appear saying they want to see them? I think that sounds like assassins to me."

**Hans **nodded, putting his on. "Your right, good planning Elsa."

Elsa smiled. "Sure, someone has to be the brains around here."

Anna looked at them in excitement. "Then what are we waiting for, lets go!" She cried, starting to run down the hill. Elsa and **Hans **didn't exactly have a choice to stay behind, so soon they were running down too.

* * *

It had been a little tricky for the group to get in, but they'd managed it. After they got into the town's square they started to go to the castle, Anna and Elsa were eager to see their alternate selves. But **Hans **was nervous, as soon as **Anna** and **Elsa** saw him the gig would be up. Then both sets of the girls would be after his head, so he'd have to kill them all quickly.

Anna walked up to the courtyards gates with Elsa and **Hans **following behind. She cleared her thought to get the guards attention.

The guard looked at the hooded gang cautiously. "Can I help you?" He asked.

Anna tried to speak as friendly as possible. "Hi! Um, we request an audience with the Queen to discuss business."

"What sort of business?" The guard narrowed his eyes.

Before Anna could mess it up, Elsa but in. "We're from a traveling society that is having some trouble, we are here to request the Queen's help."

The guard seemed to believe Elsa, so he opened the gates. "Fine, wait in the courtyard. A guard will escort you in."

The three of them walked in quickly, and the guard shut the gates behind them. Elsa breathed a sigh of relief. "I can't believe that worked."

**Hans **stared at Elsa. "You made it sound so real."

She smiled. "Well, its a gift."

Ten minutes later a guard came out of the door to the castle and walked up to them. "The Queen will see you now." He guided the group into the great hall, where **Queen Elsa** was standing to greet them. "Leave us." She said and the guard bowed, leaving the 4 of them alone.

Elsa and Anna could only gasp. **Elsa **stood gracefully in front of them, and she was wearing a dress almost identical to Anna's, but it was a beautiful icy blue. Her platinum blonde hair was in a braid that was hanging over her left shoulder. Elsa was amazed at how they looked so similar, if they were wearing the same dress you probably wouldn't be able to tell the two apart, except that Elsa was a bit shorter than **Elsa. **

The Queen looked at the 3 of them. "The guards told me you've come to ask of the kingdom's help?" She asked.

Elsa decided she'd handle this. "Well, actually no. That was just an excuse."

**Elsa **looked at the three of them. "If your assassins, I can assure you that I am not an easy target."

She shook her head vigorously. "No, no! We just needed to give them a sensible reason so we could talk to you."

The Queen raised an eyebrow, loosening up a bit. "About what exactly?"

Elsa took a deep breath. "This may be hard to believe but... I'm you."

**Elsa **blinked, a bit confused. "Excuse me?"

"I'm you, from a different universe."

"Right." **Elsa **said doubtfully.

"No, I can prove it." She took off her hood, revealing her face. "See?"

The Queen breathed in sharply. "You look just like me..."

"I told you." Elsa smiled and Anna stepped forward. "And do I remind you of anyone?" She took of her hood.

**Elsa **blinked, trying to process this. "Your.. Your Anna.."

She grinned. "Yep. I'm Anna and this is my sister, Elsa." She smiled, pointing to Elsa.

**Elsa **was trying to calm down. "How.. How is this possible?"

"Well, we were a bit shocked ourselves." Anna smiled. "But I think its great to finally meet you."

The Queen was still a bit starstruck, but managed to reply. "An-And you too. Tell me, what do you know of me and this world?"

Anna grinned. "Well, we know that your the Queen. Obviously. But we also know that you have magic, like me."

"Like you?"

Anna's eyes sparkled. "Oh yeah." She clicked her fingers, summoning a flame. "And I'm also the Queen."

**Elsa**'s eyes followed the flame in shock. "You have magic.. and your the queen.."

"Yep." Anna extinguished the flame and took off her cloak, so did Elsa. "Now, I can't wait to meet you sister." Anna said excitedly.

For the first time, **Elsa **chuckled. "Oh, she'll love this." She thought for a moment. "I think she's in her room."

**Elsa **walked off and left them in the room. Anna turned to **Hans**, frowning. "Why didn't you say hi?"

He tried to think something up. "I.. Um.. I want it to be a surprise for both of them."

Anna nodded. "Oh, that'll be great! When they're both here you can take of the hood and be like 'I'm back!', on them."

**Hans **smiled nervously. "Exactly." _Oh hell, should I make a run for it? Maybe I should kill these too now, just to be safe. But they've been so nice to me... I couldn't murder them in cold blood, could I? _

He didn't get much time to decide what to do, as they heard the footsteps for the Queen, followed by some very loud footsteps. "What's this about?" They heard a voice ask and then they heard **Elsa **chuckle. "There's some people I'd like you to meet." The two walked into the great hall and **Anna **stopped dead in her tracks, staring right at Anna. "You look like me.."

For a moment, it looked like she might of fainted, but then it was gone and she was squealing with excitement. "Oh my god, you look just like me!" She ran at Anna like a bullet, almost knocking each other over. Anna smiled. "It's so cool right, but here's the thing. I actually am you!"

**Anna **looked a bit puzzled, but she was still amazed. "What?"

Anna made her wait for a minute. "I'm from a different universe."

**Anna** almost exploded. "THIS IS AMAZING! This is even better than **Elsa's **ice magic!"

**Elsa **cleared her throat and **Anna **paused. "Oh, sorry. But it is!"

**Elsa **and Elsa stood next to each other, shaking her head when the two Anna's started rolling around on the floor, laughing. "So she's the Queen right? I'd like to know if the kingdom's in ruins yet." **Elsa** chuckled and Elsa joined her. "I'm confused it isn't yet, but its in as great a shape as yours is. Great job by the way."

**Elsa **nodded her thanks to her and wondered for a minute. "I just thought of something.. How does Anna cope with the meetings?"

She smirked. "She doesn't, she drags me along for the ride and so I can speak for her, most of the time. I'm better at that sort of thing."

"A trait we both share, when we were younger **Anna **had to cope with it, without me. Now she's all to glad to get away from it."

"Why? Where were you?"

**Elsa **sighed. "When I was younger I hurt her, and my parents shut me off from her until I could control my powers."

Elsa stared. "No way.. That's what happened with Anna. She burned me when I was younger and.. you know the rest."

The Queen stood, interested. "Thats incredible, our two universes must be quite similar." Then she noticed the last hooded figure who was shuffling around nervously. "Who are they?" She asked curiously.

Anna and **Anna **had stopped talking and rolling, getting to their feet. Anna smiled. "Someone I'm sure you two will be happy to meet." Then she and Elsa looked at him. "Come on, I'm sure they'll be happy to see you."

After a while, seeing he had no choice, **Hans **reluctantly removed his cloak.

Anna and Elsa had expected **Anna** to jump with joy and run over to him and kiss him or something. But the reaction they got from her wasn't exactly what they'd expected. In fact, her reaction was similar to how Anna herself had reacted when she'd first saw him.

**Anna** breathed in sharply, her eyes narrowing and burned with hatred. "You." She breathed, lunging for him but **Elsa **held her back. "What do you want?" **E****lsa **asked harshly. "To hurt my sister again?"

Now Anna and Elsa were confused, they looked at **Hans**. "Um **Hans**, what are they talking about?"

He looked between the two angry girls and the two confused ones. Neither of them looked remotely pleased, and all could think of to say was "I think I have some explaining to do."


	9. Consequences

_Chapter 9_

_Consequences _

**You think I own Frozen? I wish! Oh, and this is a sequel, so you should probably read Burned, before you read this. **

**A/N: All I can say is.. sorry. I know that can never make up for the month with no updates, but I'm sorry, Truly. It was the summer holidays, and I was going on loads of holidays without my computer. But that's no excuse. The real reason, is pure laziness. At first it was a little bit of writers block, but as I went on, I gave up on coming back to this, even after it went away. I just hope this chapter can make up for it, and I'll explain more at the end.**

* * *

**Key:**

**Frozen Characters - Bold**

**Burned Characters - **Normal (Mannik, Elena and Chris are in normal as well, because they have no one with the same name)

* * *

**Hans**' throat was dry, his mind whirling. He was trying to stop himself from panicking, because if he got this wrong, he'd have 2 sets of the sisters out for his head. And he didn't want that, he really didn't want that. He didn't want to find out what would happen if your heart was burned and frozen. The thought sent a shiver down his spine.

He looked around at the girls. **Elsa **and **Anna** were standing, **Elsa **fighting the temptation to turn him into an icicle right there on the spot, even though she was still struggling to hold back **Anna**. Then his gaze fell upon Elsa and Anna. Elsa looked confused and nervous, as if something bad was going to happen. As for Anna, she looked worse. She had a look on her face, not of confusion, but of betrayal. And that made his heart bleed.

He knew she'd had a crush on him, from the way she acted. But she'd thought that he was a married man, so stayed quite. But **Hans** knew, he'd learned to read faces as a child. That way, he'd know when a prank was coming from his brothers. But he'd started to feel, different. He'd pretended to love **Anna**, but the love he felt for Anna was all too real. He didn't want to lose her, but how could he make this work? By telling the truth.

**Hans** looked around at the girls, Anna and Elsa, sagging. "Anna, Elsa, I haven't been totally honest with you." He waited for a response, but when none came, he continued, sighing. "Two months ago, I came to this Arendelle for the coronation of Queen **Elsa**. Hoping to marry her. But I found **Anna **instead, and decided to go for her instead. Since the Queen was staying to herself for some reason. After the coronation, I spent the night with **Anna**, fooling into thinking we had true love. So we tried to get **Elsa **to give us her blessing. Long story short, **Elsa **accidentally makes a eternal winter, freezes **Anna**'s heart. **Anna **comes back to me, asking for me to give her true loves kiss and I..." He hesitated.

By then, Anna's gave had shifted to a cold look. "You said it, didn't you? Just like our Hans said to Elsa." From the looks of her, Elsa was trying to calm her down, but Elsa was finding it hard to touch her sister without getting burned.

**Hans **sighed, nodding. "I said... Oh Anna, If only there was someone out there who loved you."

"And you left her for dead." Said Anna, who had seemed to cool down, all of her anger vented out, all that was left was a feeling of sorrow and stupidity for believing him.

After a long waiting for something more, **Elsa **let go of **Anna**, who wasn't running or trying to punch him anymore. She fell to there ground, looking like she would burst into tears at any moment. **Elsa **looked at **Hans **harshly, before calling out. "Guards! Take Prince **Hans **to the dungeon til we can ship him back off the his parents.

**Hans **instantly panicked, fumbling around in his pocket for his dagger. He took it out, but he couldn't do it, he couldn't throw it. His hand shook violently, and then, he opened his hand and the dagger fell, lodging into the floorboards. Two guards came rushing in, each one grabbing one of his arms and started to drag him away. He looked frantically at Anna and yelled. "Please forgive me! When I look back I don't know why I did it! But there's one thing I do know, I love you!" And that was the last thing they heard him say, before he was dragged out of the room and too the dungeon.

* * *

Anna was stunned. He'd just said the 'l' word. But had he meant it? Right now, she didn't believe him in the slightest, in fact she was hating him right now, hating herself for believe his story. For believing at someone might actually love her. She hadn't seen many princes come from other lands, trying to win her head. None in fact. And she was sure she'd heard that some of the kingdoms saw her as a evil witch. She sagged, almost like she might faint, but luckily Elsa was there to hold her up.

**Elsa **sighed, helping her sister to her feet and looked at the two from the other world. "I'm sorry he tricked you, but hopefully there wont be a next time, so you'll know." She waited for a response, when none came, she hesitated. "You can.. Stay here for the night if you want. We have plenty of spare rooms, and we can take the guards and servants off duty for the night, so none will ask questions." She offered, forcing a smile onto her face.

Anna managed to look up at her, still sagging and only stayed standing because of Elsa. "No. Thanks for the offer, but we should.. We should get home."

**Elsa **didn't get to reply, as a voice behind them did for her. "Oh really? Well, I don't think that's a possibility." The voice said, harshly.

All four girls spun, Anna instantly had her energy back. They looked at the person. They were dressed head to foot in a black cloak, concealing every feature, even their face. Mannik. He stepped forward. "Honestly, I don't know why I bothered with him. Elena was right. I did over estimate this." He murmured.

Anna stood up without Elsa's help, summoning a flame into her hand that grew bigger and smaller as her heart beated. "Who are you?"

Mannik chuckled, bowing. "Where are my manners? Mannik's the name and killing all of you is my game." He's smile faltered, that sounded really dumb. "Honestly, I thought **Hans** would do better." Mannik walked up to them, heaving the dagger out of the floorboards. "I gave him this, for crying out loud. All it had to do was pierce the skin, and then you'd die. How hard is that?" They watched as he walked round them, **Elsa **was readying herself to start a blizzard, and Elsa and** Anna **were waiting for him to get close enough, so they could punch him.

"But no, he had to go soft, didn't he?" He sighed, twirling the dagger. "Its annoying really, I tell him that if he wants to get to Arendelle, he'll need to kill you two." He pointed at Anna and Elsa with the dagger. "But what does he do? Instead of killing you, he goes and fools you into helping him." He laughed. "But I am impressed, no amateur can create a portal, and how long have you had? A few months? It took me years to perfect it, but then again, I didn't grow up in a friendly environment."

He looked at them. "There I go again, getting off topic. Well, I'm still on the topic of you, but I should be on the topic of killing you. Because, after all, I always say, If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." He smiled, holding the dagger firm in his hand. "And when I'm done with you four, I'll have to go and in act the consequences of betrayal on the prince."

Anna and **Elsa** looked at him, determined to protect their younger sisters, when both of them had the same exact idea at the same exact time. They both looked at each other, nodding and they both told **Anna **and Elsa to get back as far as they could. Mannik smirked, looking at them like they were insects trying to fight an elephant. But what surprised him, was the smirk that he got back from them both. And then it happened.

The two queens stood side by side, and they each raised one of their hands. They each called upon their powers, let it build up, and then...

Twin streams of blue and red light shot from the girls hands, hitting Mannik was so much force, he didn't get time to react. But he was able to shadow walk away before he got to singed, or got frostbite, because when the streams hit him, he'd felt incredible cold and incredible hot at the same time.

* * *

The streams cut off, Anna and **Elsa **both sagged, falling the the floor, barely even conscious. That had took a lot out of them, but was they looked at were Mannik at been, they were sure he must have been completely obliterated. because there was nothing left of him, not even a piece of his cloak.

Elsa and **Anna **rushed over to their sisters, helping them to their feet. Elsa and **Anna **looked at Anna and **Elsa **in amazement. "That was amazing, I've never seen anything like it before. How did you do that?" Elsa asked in amazement. Anna's face twitched upwards into a grin. "Magic." She said simply, before both her and **Elsa **passed out.

**A/N: That was actually quite fun! :) I will definatly be getting this back into gear. Well, ok, heres the deal. I'm starting my GCSE's this year, so I won't be coming on here much. So I'll say this. The only chance I'll have to post is at the weekends, and I promise I'll try to get a new chapter out, at least once a month. Again I'm sorry for the long wait, and I really hope that not everyone has deserted me.  
**


End file.
